


Devil's Advocate

by Nekosounds



Category: Video Blogging RPF, natewantstobattle
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Isekai, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekosounds/pseuds/Nekosounds
Summary: You never truly felt a part of your own world. The only place you've ever felt at home was a world with a red sun that only appears in your dreams. What will happen when you find yourself in said world? Will you make friends? Fall in love? Or will everything fall apart before you?
Relationships: Natemare x reader platonic, Phantom/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1: The City with the Red Sun

_Ever since I was a child I’ve dreamed of a world with a red sun. I’m always in a city that seems to always be glowing, around it are people with the marks on their faces. A part of me feels fear in that city. It’s unknown as to why, but it’s always there. Deep down in the pit of my stomach. But I mostly feel warm in that city. Like a sense of belonging.  
Ever since I was a child, being passed from place to place. They may have been houses, but I never felt at home until I was in the city of my dreams. It’s only there I felt warm, safe, and a strange sense of familiarity. I wish I could be there when I’m awake. I’m tired of being here, I’m tired of never fitting in. Even though nobody knows what is wrong with me, deep down, I think I do...I don’t belong here, do I?_

***

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. CLICK._

I rise from my bed with a big stretch of my arms. I usually don’t wake up this early, but there is a sale at the bookstore today. And I’ve been eyeing some history books there. And now that there’s finally a sale, my poor, college student salary can afford them!  
I throw an outfit on and quickly brush my hair. While brushing I look at the little, rhombus shaped birthmark on the underside of my ear. Birthmarks are usual, black ones even. But people have told me that they’ve never seen a birthmark like mine. It doesn’t look like it’s a part of my skin, it’s more...shiney. Luckily it is fairly well hidden so the only way you’d be able to see it is if you were looking for it. I grab a piece of toast for breakfast and head out to the store before class.

***

I walk out with my books in hand. I still got a good 30 minutes before class starts. So I decide to sit under a tree and read for a bit. I planned to start off by reading about Ancient Rome, but then another book caught my eye. One I didn’t know I purchased. I pick it up and look it over. It has no title, and the cover is black and leathery. Maybe it’s a notebook? Those were stacked near the nonfiction section of the store. I could use one for notes! I open up the book expecting blank pages but...What I saw instead, was the red sun from my dreams.  
I quickly read what is under it. The red sun shines through the capital of the demon world, which is a vibrant city called Myst. Myst, the city in my dreams. I tear up a little. Is this all it was? Just a story in a book? I sigh. What else did I expect it to be? I place the book on top of my face and lay down against the tree. The stupid, yellow sun burning into my eyes. I close them tightly. Why can’t it be red? Why can’t it be real? Why can I be in the city with the red sun?...

***

_My dream is different this time. I feel like I’m... falling. Falling through the ground. As if it was water and I was about to drown. The air was dense, hard to breath. And yet I didn’t care. I just let it happen, until I feel myself turning. Once again, I feel myself against the tree. I guess I should open my eyes now._

The sun shines brightly into my eyes, but it feels different this time. Instead of it being annoying, it feels warm. Like the sun in my dreams. I open them, nearly burning my sockets out. But I don't care. For the sight I see is the most beautiful one yet. In the horizon there’s a city, and above it is a red sun.

“What the fu-”


	2. Chapter 2: A Month in the Myst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all these years you finally end up in the demon world! After spending one month in there, how are you holding up? And who will you meet?

It’s been exactly one month since I’ve arrived in Myst. When I first arrived here I was scared, lost, confused, but over all excited. I knew the first place I had to check out. The library. I read up everything I needed to know about this world in order to fit in like anymore else. Which is a good thing for the following reasons.  
Turns out, the people with the marks on their faces are actually demons. And apparently, even though they look almost identical, most demons have a hatred for humans. One way to tell one apart is a mark on their face. Some are more noticeable than others. So I’ve been drawing a little rhombus under my eye ever since I came here using some eyeliner I got. As much as demons hate humans, they do like learning about their enemy. So I (begrudgingly) sold all my history books for some cash. They sold surprisingly well.

I’ve managed to get myself a cheap apartment for the month. But my money is running thin. I can’t get a job because I have no identification here. So I’m kind of screwed soon...I really shouldn’t have spent so much money on that Phantom merch.  
The big guy who runs this city. I’m not usually into politics, but he’s basically a celebrity here. And over the month I’ve spent here I’ve been learning about him and...maybe have gained a small, celebrity crush on him. Damn me and my attraction to powerful people.

I walk out of my apartment to go return the books back to the library, as my week with them is up. While walking I notice an abundance of officers running past me in the street. “Pst.” I look to my side and see a man hiding behind a dumpster. “Hey! You!” I look around and point to myself in question. “Yes, you. Come here. I need your help. I’ll pay you well if you do!” I’m desperate for money at this point, so I shrug and walk over to him behind the dumpster.  
The man has jet black hair, and blue streaks that run down his face, connecting at his eyes that are covered in black. Like he’s put on way too much eyeliner. Then it clicks. “Wait a minute. I know you! You’re Phantom’s little brother. Natemare right?” He smirks at me. “Call me Mare. Anyways, long story short I may or may not have set another vendor's truck on fire.” He says. “Another? How many have you-” “Nevermind that! I need your help getting back to mine and my brother's place. I’ll do anything!” He begs  
.  
I look down at my books. On one hand I really need to return these, on the other hand, I do need the money if I want to keep my place. “Alright,” I say, “I’ll help you. Where do we need to go?” I ask. “Follow me.” He gets up and starts walking down the alleyway. “Don’t people usually get attacked or robbed in these areas?” I ask. He just shrugs me off. “Don’t worry, I can handle crooks.”

He looks at me and smiles warmly. “By the way, what’s your name?” He asks me. “(Y/N).” I say. “Nice to meetcha!” He says while patting me on the shoulder. “STOP RIGHT THERE!” And before we know it, we’re surrounded by officers. “There’s no getting out of our punishment this time Mare. Your brother isn’t here to save ya.” The chief officer says. Mare looks worried for a moment. “Yeah about that…” He looks like he’s at a lost at what to say.

I step in front of him. “But I can.” I say. The officers look at me. “And who are you?” I smirk at them. Confidence is key in this world. “Oh nobody, just Phantom’s new assistant.” I state. “What?” The officers say. Even Mare looks at me a little confused for a moment before catching my act. “Y-Yeah they are!” He says. “And I was just sent here because I heard about Mare’s little antic. And I apologize on behalf of the both of them.” I crack my neck and fix my poster. “Phantom would be mighty upset to see his own brother behind bars. It could mean your jobs.” I walk up to the main officer, and glare at him straight into the eye. “After all, he does have absolute power.”

The chief officer sighs and signals for his troops to disband. “I’m expecting Phantom to pay for the damages.” He says. “That’s understandable. I’ll make sure it happens, and to keep a tighter leash on this one next time.” I say. Mare looks a little offended, but the chief just nods and walks off.

I turn to Mare with a huge grin on my face. “And that’s how you fool people.” I say. “I don’t like you saying that you’ll keep a tighter leash on my ass.” He says, “But I do appreciate you saving it.” He pats my shoulder again. “Now let’s get going! My brother’s going to love you!” 

I do a double take at him. “Wait, what do you mean by that?” I ask, “Am I meeting Phantom?!” He rolls his eyes. “You just answered your own question.” He says. “Oh...my-I need to go home! Find a good outfit, fix my hair, I also forgot to brush my teeth today and-” Mare gives me a shit eating grin. “What?” I ask. “You have a crush on him, don’t you?”

“...No.” I lie through my teeth. “Yeah, right. Anyways don’t worry about it. He deals with me not showering for weeks and surviving off of deodorant. He’ll love you in comparison.” He says. “Wait, you do what?”

***

“HEY BRO I’M HOME!” Mare yells into the penthouse. I could hear someone groan inside. “I can hear you loud and clear.” The voice says. Could it be?

We walk into the living room and stand behind a long, red, leather couch. Across the couch are two noticeable things. One is a large fireplace, a roaring flame behind the glass plain. The second thing was a leather armchair, it’s clear that there’s a figure sitting in it. Even though they’re facing away, it’s clear who it is.

Sure enough, the chair spins around. Even though we’re a distance away, I am face to face with a man who’s jet black hair is neatly combed. Dark circles rest neatly over his eyelids, making his red eyes stand out ever more as they look at me in the eye.  
Phantom.


	3. Chapter 3: Settle in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally face to face with Phantom! And he has an offer for you.

“And you are, doll?” Phantom asks me. I’m too in shock to say anything. He looks better than he does on the posters. I feel my cheeks flush at his meer look at me.  
Mare gives me another shit eating grin. “This is (Y/N). They got me out of quite a pickle.” I force a smile on my face and Phantom sighs into his hand. “What’d he do this time?” He asks. “Why doesn’t my new friend tell me, ey buddy?” Mare says while nudging me. I glare at him and see the fakest smile I have ever seen. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was too scared to say anything.  
“I set a vendor's truck on fire.” Mare says. “Again?!” Phantom exclaims. “Mare that’s the fourth time this month!” He sounds pissed. “The guy refused to give me extra beans in my burrito, even though I specifically asked-” Phantom cut him off, “THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN JUST-” He stops, takes a deep breath in, the exhales out. “Apologies for my temper, doll.” He says. Adjusting his tie.  
“So...About (Y/N)’s payment?” Mare says. “Their what?” Phantom says. I freeze for a moment. Am I not going to get paid? On one hand it’s amazing that I finally met THE Phantom in person. On the other hand, I really don’t want to be homeless.  
“I-Um…” I finally spoke up. Both men's attention are now on me. “Mare said I would be paid and…” I play with the hem of my shirt a little, “I really need the money right now…”  
Phantom smirks at me. “It is hard for a human to find a job around here.” He says as he stands from his chair. My eyes widen, “How did you-” he interrupts my speech, and my heart, by walking up and holding my chin under his fingers. His thumb wipes the spot where I put my fake mark.  
“Mascara. Not bad either. Enough to fool any mere demon.” He lifts my chin to make me look him in the eye, “But I’m not just a meer demon, doll.” He let's go of my chin and backs away a step. “Shit. I’m fucked aren’t I?” I ask. I look between the two of them. Phantom starts chuckling, but Mare seems unfazed by what he just discovered.  
“Sorry for repeating myself, but most meer demons do have a problem with humans, yes.” Phantom says, walking back to his seat to grab his cane from the side of it. He places his hands on top of the cane. “But I’m not a mere demon.” He says.  
“Basically what he’s trying to say is that we don’t give a shit that you’re human.” Mare says. Phantom gives him a disapproving look and rolls his eyes a little. “I was trying to say that in a more proper way. But yes, we don’t care. No harm will come to you here doll.” He winks at me. My face starts flushing once again. I swear if this man teases me anymore he is going to be the death of me.  
“Do you have a place to stay?” He asks me. I nod my head, “Well, kind of. I have a small apartment, but I’m most likely going to loose it soon.” I say. “Then I’ll give you two choices. I can either give you the funds for another month and stay at your place.” He sits back down, “Or you can stay here with us here, we’ll keep you safe. And all I ask in return is to keep my brother out of trouble. At the very least, until this election is over.”  
“You’re going to make them babysit me?!” Mare asks. I could barely hear the two of them start bickering when my thoughts are so loud right now. Phantom wants to give me a job, and stay with them here? My safety is guaranteed he says, but…  
“You don’t make me give you my soul, will you?” I ask, interrupting their little argument. “I know what you do. Go into the human world from time to time and make people sign there souls. They end up in the orb on your cane. I’ve read all about it. I just want to make sure the same won’t happen to me.” I say. Phantom smiles at me, “A smart one. I like you.” He says, “Of course I won’t, doll. You couldn’t do the job I want you to if you’re in here, now could ya?” He says while demonstrating to his cane. “You’ll be safe and sound, on my honor.” He places his hand over his heart.  
“Okay.” I say, “Then I’ll stay here.” Phantom smiles fondly at me. “Excellent.” He says, “I’ll have people come get your stuff tomorrow.” I immediately start panicking “NO!” I say. Which causes both of them to jump. Shit. “Sorry, I just-um. Would prefer to get it myself tomorrow. You know, it’s my stuff anyways. Why bother others with it?”  
“Smart and independent. I have a feeling I’m gonna enjoy having you around, doll.” He says. Although in reality I just don’t want him to know about all the merch I have of him and how much of a fangirl I am. “Still, I’ll send Mare with you tomorrow to help.” Mare groans. “B-But-” “No buts, doll.” He gets up again and walks up until he’s inches away from my face. “It’s okay to need help. Trust me on that.” He pats my cheek before walking down the hallway. “Follow me, I’ll show you to the guest bedroom.”  
Before I follow him, I mouth a quick ‘sorry’ to Mare. He gives me a weak smile and a thumbs up before shooing me off. “Don’t keep cranky pants waiting.” He says. I chuckle and follow Phantom.

“This is where you’ll be staying.” Phantom says as he opens the door to a room that looks like it belongs in a 5 star hotel. A king size bed, a tv, and a large window that outlooks the entire city. He points to two doors on the side of the room. “That one’s your closet, and that one’s your bathroom.” He says. I just nod and stare out the window of the bedroom. The view is beautiful as the sun sets over the city. Phantom stands right next to me.  
“Yeah, sorry the room is so small.” He says. I turn my head towards him, “Are you kidding? This room alone is bigger that my entire apartment!” I say. I peek inside the closet and sure enough, it’s a walk in one. “I don’t think I own enough close to fit in this entire closet.” I say jokingly. “Out of curiosity, how many outfits do you have?” He asks. “Um…” I look away from him. “Maybe five?” I say. “Look, trying to survive a month here, I was more focused on food and shelter than how I look.” He nods, “Understandable.” He says, “I’ll have to get you some then. Just let me know your style and I’ll get it all set up.”  
“Y-You don’t have to.” I say. “I want to.” He says, “I would rather you not wear the same thing over and over again for...personal reasons.” Before I can ask him what he means by that, he walks to the door. “You rest up now doll,” he looks back over to me, “I’ll see you in the morning.” He closes the door.  
I lay my back onto the bed. Sinking into it in the process. Man this thing is cozy. I turn my head and look out the window of the city. The sun is fully set. Since the world has no moon, the city’s lights shine through the skies. I look back up at the ceiling and close my eyes.  
How did I end up here?


	4. Chapter 4: First Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mare helps you pack up your apartment. But how well does that go?

By the time me and Mare are ready to head to my apartment, Phantom is already at work. Mare said he’s most likely going to be there until 8 pm. Which is both good and bad. Good because I don’t want him to see my stuff, and bad because I do want to see him.  
“Man, this place really is shitty.” Mare says while looking around my old apartment. “Shush you! It’s the only thing I could afford. And no breaking anything!” I warn him.  
“Relax (Y/N), I’m not gonna break anything.” He says before knocking over my entire bookshelf with his elbow. “...Starting now!” I sigh and start packing the stuff in my room. Mostly the Phantom related items so that he doesn’t notice them. “You grab all my books, okay?” I say. He nods and gets to work. I’ll be it very slowly as he starts flipping through the pages of all of them before he puts them into the box.  
“These look so boring. They barely have any pictures in them!” He says, “And the ones that do are boring history books.” He grunts. “Hey! History books are not boring. They’re full of cool stuff that happened in real life!” I exclaim excitedly. He starts fake snoring. “Cut that out!” I say while throwing the nearest item at his face...Unfortunately it was something to do with Phantom. Great.  
“Is this a fucking plushie of my brother?!” Mare exclaims. I try to shush him and grab it back. But he holds it tightly into his chest and ducks down. “Oh Phantom SO has to see this!” He starts running out of the apartment. “Wait!” I follow him as fast as I can.  
Once I follow him outside, I notice him waving someone down. “Anti! Over here!” A man with a red line on his neck slides over to him on his motorbike. “Ye Mare?” He says. Mare looks over at me as I dash towards him. “No time to explain! Ride!” He shouts while jumping on the back of Anti’s bike. They both speed off into the distance. Nearly running a few people over in the process.  
I sigh in defeat. There’s no way I can get to them now. So I head back up into my apartment and get back to packing up. This time alone.

By the time I finish, it’s already past 8. I was only able to bring one box up for now. The rest are in the car Phantom let me use. When I enter the door, I notice Phantom in his chair again. I prepare myself for total embarrassment, maybe some yelling. Not only did he take my plushie of Phantom, but I also lost him when it’s my job to look after him. I take a deep breath in as Phantom looks at me.  
“Mare told me what happened.” He says. “I am so sorry sir.” I say. He turns around and looks at me in confusion. “What for, doll?” He asks, “He’s the one that ditched you and ran off with his friend on his bike. You couldn’t have done anything in that situation.” He gets up and walks towards me.  
“I…” I put down my box, “You’re not mad?” I ask him. “Of course not! Look, I know my brother is a handful. I don’t expect you to always keep him in check. Especially on day one.” He puts a hand on my shoulder. Man, why does this guy’s touch feel so warm? “Besides, he told me that he wants to apologize to you.” He smiles at me, “He’s never apologized for anything before. So clearly, you’re doing something right.”  
“Really?” I ask. “Really.” He says, “Now leave this box here. I’ll get my people to get the rest for you. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure they don’t snoop around.” He winks at me again. God why does he always wink I’m going to loose it!  
“Do you remember where his room is?” He asks, I nod in response. “Good.” He pats my shoulder, “Afterwards, come see me here. I have something for you.” And with that, he leaves to go back to his chair. “Okay, thank you sir!” I say. “Oh and, please don’t call me sir.” He says, “You can just call me Phantom.” I feel a blush creep onto my face. From what I’ve read and seen from his workers around the house, he doesn’t just let anyone call him by his name. “Thank you, Phantom.” I say. He smiles at me, not his usual cocky or confident one. This one is warm and genuine. Like he’s happy to hear his name come from my mouth.  
“Now go talk to him! I’ll wait here for you.” He says. I nod and head off to Mares room.

Before I get a chance to knock on his door, Mare opens it up and pulls me in. “Woah!” I say as he closes the door behind him. “This is yours.” He says as he hands me the Phantom plushie. “I...I didn’t show him. I felt too bad on the ride to his office.” He rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.  
I take it back from him and then do something crazy. I hug him. “Thank you Mare.” I say. He stands deadly still for a moment, before eventually, and awkwardly, hugging me back. Almost like he’s never been hugged before.  
“Ahem!” I hear a voice say from behind me. I turn around and see the same man with green hair and a red mark on his neck. “Are ye done bein’ all soft now?” He asks. “(Y/N) this is my best friend, Anti! Anti, this is (Y/N).” He says. “Long story short, they saved my ass the other day and now they’re staying with us.”  
“As long as they don’t get in the way of our fun, I’m fine with them.” Anti says, crossing his arms. I cross mine as well. “Well as long as your fun doesn’t involve harming other people and their livelihood, then I won’t.” He leans down, snarling at me to show off his sharp fangs. “Or else what?” He asks. I try to speak, but nothing comes out. I...Actually have no idea what to do if him and Mare cause more trouble. I can’t fight them, I’m no match for two demons.  
But then I remember. Confidence is key in this world. “Let’s just say, I have my ways. But I’m not the type of person to kiss and tell, so-” “Wait you kissed someone?!” Mare asks. “What? No! It’s-It’s a metaphor.” I say. Trying to regain my composure. “Anyways. Thank you for the apology Mare. I really appreciate it.” I walk over to his door. “Now if you excuse me, I need to see Phantom for some important matters.” With that, I exit the room.

Anti and Mare look at the door as it closes. 

“So how long until they’ start fuckin?”

“Oh I give it about a week.”


	5. Chapter 5: The Book of Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Phantom want to see you for?

After dropping my plushie off into my room, which surprisingly already has all my boxes in there, I head over to see Phantom.  
“I’m back! Did you need something from me?” I ask him. He shakes his head as he gets up from his chair again. “Not exactly.” He motions me towards him, “come follow me. To my home office.” He says, “There’s something I need to show you.” I follow him down the hallway.  
“I know you have quite an interest in learning about demons,” he says, “much like me. But there are some things you should know.” He stops in front of a door and opens it up. Revealing his office. The walls are filled with books and contracts galore. Besides the chair at his desk, he also has two leather seats on the side of the room.  
“This looks nothing like the office in your interviews.” I say. He looks over at me the moment I realise what I just said. “...N-Not that I’ve watched those.” I say. He smiles, “That’s my work office. I don’t allow anyone in my home office.” He says, “Well, besides you of course.” Wait. I’m the only other person allowed in here?  
“You’re welcomed to read anything in this office at any time.” He looks through his shelf and grabs one of the books. “But this book is why I brought you here.” He hands be the book and I gasp. “The book of Phantom?!” I exclaim. Trying to keep my fangirling in.  
This book is something else! He usually gives it to people he wants to sign a contract with. But it’s the only book in existence that is able to give humans the ability to do magic.  
“Precisely.” He says, smiling at my excitement. “There are two reasons why I’m showing you this.” He says. “One is to help you keep control of Mare and his friend.” He hands me the book, “The second reason is so that you can protect yourself.”  
“Protect myself?” I ask. “From other demons,” he says, “Your disguise may fool some people. But what if it smudges? What if you forget to put it on? Something could always happen.” He puts his hands on my shoulder, “And I want to make sure you’re safe.” He wants me to be safe? Does he care about me? Even though we’ve known each other for only a few days?! “After all, Mare is most likely not going to help you much in a fight.”  
Oh yeah, I work for him now. Right. Keep it together (Y/N). “So, I ask that you study this. And feel free to take a few other books out of here as well. Just make sure to bring them back after.” He turns around to walk towards his desk.  
“Actually!” I say while reaching my hand towards him. He turns around slightly to look at me. “I was wondering if I could read it here. My room has all the boxes and I’ll want to unpack those and it will take me all night and-” He holds up his hand. “I understand, doll. Feel free to take a seat.” He gestures over to his leather chairs.  
I sit down and open up the book. Phantom sits at his desk for a while, presumably doing paperwork. In the corner of my eye I notice that he looks at me from time to time. I swear I see him smile at me whenever I mess with a small spell or something. The most I do is make little doodles in the air that disappear in seconds.  
After about a half an hour, he gets up from his desk and looks over another bookshelf in the room. After observing his options, he grabs a book and sits down next to me. I glance over at his book, it’s a book full of poetry. I feel a smile tug at my lips. And Phantom notices as well.  
“What?” He asks. “I didn’t expect you to be a fan of that kind of stuff.” I say. “The big, bad Phantom can’t enjoy some poetry once and a while?” He asks, pretending to be offended. His mouth agape and a hand on his chest. He quickly smiles afterwards, “You of all people should know that I’m not actually that bad.” He says.  
“Speaking of your status, do you mind if I ask what exactly you do at your job?” I say. “Not at all,” He says while closing his book, placing it on his lap. “To be honest, I have a lot of jobs. Running a nightclub in the human world, making people sign contracts. And I guess my main job would be a politician.” He leans back, “But to be honest, I don’t do much at that job.” He shrugs.  
“Really?” I say, “It seems like a hard one.” He chuckles “Not here it ain’t. People here don’t really want change. So all I really have to do is look pretty.”  
“Well that’s easy.” I immediately regret what I said. I cover my mouth with my hand. Before I can apologize, he gives me the biggest smug grin I have ever seen in my life. “Oh it’s easy,” he looks me up and down, “But not as easy as you make it seem.” Wait is this man flirting with me?!  
“Enough of that though. Let me see what you’ve learned so far.” He says, “I know you can do more than little doodles in the air.” I close the book. “Well, there is one trick. But I’m a little scared to do it. I don’t want to burn down your office, ya know?” I say. “Don’t worry doll. Since Mare lives with me, I made sure literally everything in this place is fireproof and protected. It’s impossible to destroy anything, or else Mare would have done it by now.” I chuckle a little. “Okay, here I go.”  
I lift up my dominant hand. Flames slowly raise from it. Once it’s the size of my palm, it stops growing. It feels warm against my skin, never burning me. I left my hand a little and the flame slid down my arm, going up my shoulders. Once it reaches the back of my neck, I lean my head to the side to direct it to my other arm. Once it reaches the other palm, I raise my hand up in the air and watch as the flame turns into sparks that disappear into the air.  
I look at Phantom, his eyes are wide, almost sparkling like the flames did moments ago. His smile makes me feel as warm as the flames did. We look at each other in comfortable silence, before he whispers out a faint, “Beautiful.”  
He grabs my dominant hand and opens his mouth to say something, before his clock starts chiming. We both look over and the cock blocking clock and see that it’s now 12 am.  
“That late,” he says look back at me, “We should get some rest, doll.” he wipes his thumb over my knuckles and kisses the back of my hand. Before I can register what just happened, he let's go of my hand and opens the door for me. “Don’t forget your book.”  
“R-Right.” I say, picking up my book. I walk to the door and give him one last look before exiting. “Thank you.” I say. He smiles, “It’s no problem doll face.” I walk down the hall and hear his door close moments later. I’m thinking of two things as I head to my bedroom.  
One, did he watch me walk down the hall before closing the door? And two. This is most likely my wishful thinking talking, but a part of me is saying that when he said the word ‘beautiful’, he wasn’t talking about the flame.


	6. Chapter 6: Rambunctious Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Phantom finally figured out a plan to help Mare keep his and Anti's chaos under control. But does more happen along the way?

A few days go by without a hitch...Okay well, there were quite a few hitches. Mare has become more compassionate to me, but his antics haven't stopped in the slightest. It doesn’t help that Anti isn’t really a fan of me. Especially after I’ve managed to stop them these past few attempts thanks to the spells I’ve learned. My favorite one to use on them is basically a child leash. But I do only use that as a last resort.  
“I’m starting to think that there is no changing Mare.” I say, sitting back on the leather chair in Phantom’s office. “You know what? I think I agree with that statement.” He tosses his stack of paperwork onto his desk. “No matter what, he’ll just be the pure embodiment of chaos.” he sighs into his hands.  
“I just wish there was a way we could confine it to a certain space…” I stop and think for a moment, “Wait a minute. Shit, Phan I’ve got an idea. But you’ve gotta hear me out on it?” He stands up. “Doll, at this point I’m all ears.” I whisper my idea to him, then pull back. “I know it sounds dumb, risky, and maybe a little expensive. But-” He puts a finger to my lips.  
“Sweetheart. I’m willing to try whatever works.” He says. Sweetheart huh? That’s new. “I’ll have it set up by tomorrow. Don’t worry about the cost either. You remember who I am, right?” Oh, right. Leader of the city and all that. “If it doesn’t work, we’ll try something else. But I have faith in you.” We smile at each other. “And I’ve got just the place.”

***

“Why are we heading towards the outskirts of the city?” Mare asks me. “I already told you, it’s a surprise!” I shift in my seat, “Anti’s still following behind us, right?” I ask.  
Mare sticks his head out of the car and gives Anti a thumbs up. From the side mirror I can see Anti stick his thumb up as well. “Good.” I say, “Because we’re about to arrive where we need to be.”  
We park outside of an old warehouse, lots of broken glass on the ground, but all the windows are fully up and intact. Phantom works fast.  
“Why are we here?” Anti asks as he props his bike up. “You’ll see once you head inside.” I say as I open the door. It’s pitch black inside. Mare and Anti look at each other, then back at me. “Yer gonna kill us aren’t ya?” Anti asks. “Of course I’m not, trust me you two are going to love this. Now get inside.” I gesture towards the door. “If they try anything we jump’em.” Mare says, Anti nods in agreement. I roll my eyes as they head in.  
Once all three of us are in, I close the door behind us. The room is pitch black, like an empty void, unable to see anyone or anything. In other words, I can’t see shit.  
I clap twice and the lights turn on, one row at a time. Mare and Anti look around in awe. “You didn’t.” Mare says. “Well, technically I didn’t,” I say, “Phantom did.”  
The warehouse still has its rustic metal walls, but the flooring was smoothed out with new pavement. Make it so Anti can ride his bike in here with ease. Even installed a few ramps for it as well.  
“I can ride my bike in here?!” Anti exclaims excitedly. I nod my head. “Not only that, but you are allowed to break anything and anything in here!” I say as I pick up a stone off of the ground and throw it at the window. A loud crash comes from it as it breaks. “This is the best part.” I say as the window suddenly reforms back together.  
“Holy shit.” Mare whispers. “There’s also a mini fridge for snacks, a first aid kit neck to it, and the bathroom is on the left. Any questions?” I ask them. Mare and Anti look at each other and smile maliciously. “Do you think you can break more windows than us?” Mare looks over to me and asks.  
I smirk, “Let’s see. Starting now!” I run and grab more rocks from outside and start throwing them at the windows. “Hey no fair!” Mare says as Anti starts gathering rocks of his own.  
By the time they start throwing, I’ve already got 3 windows. But with the two’s powers combined, they catch up quickly. I need to think of something fast. “Mare! I’ll buy you lunch for a whole week if you switch to my side!” Mare smiles and runs next to me so we’re standing side by side. “Oh come on!” Anti says.  
With Mare and I working together, we quickly start catching up. “How do you like them apples Anti!” No response. Me and Mare stop throwing the rocks. “Anti?” looking around, Anti is nowhere to be found.  
“Maybe we went too far-”  
**CRASH!**  
Anti comes in through one of the windows on his bike. Revving the engine in midair, he gives us the middle finger. Once his tire hits the ground, he does a donut to be a show off before turning towards us. “That’s what you get.” He says.  
I don’t know why, what Anti said wasn’t even that funny. But I just start laughing. Maybe it’s at how extra he’s trying to be, maybe it’s at sure sheer ridiculousness of it all. But I just start laughing heavily, so hard that I can’t even breath.  
I lean on Mare for balance. Then as he wraps his arm around my shoulder, he starts laughing as well. Just as hard as me. I look up and see through my teary eyes that Anti is trying not to crack. But he eventually gives in and laughs along with us.  
The warehouse’s walls echo our laughter. It makes me feel warm inside. A feeling I’ve never really had before. I open my eyes once again to see Mare and Anti. Still laughing joyously at something so stupid. And I’m laughing right along with them…  
Is this what having friends is like?


	7. Chapter 7: Heartaches and Heartbreaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Phantom celebrate and then things get real.

“A toast to us,” Phantom pauses as our glasses on wine clink together, “To a quiet week.”  
After we introduced Mare and Anti to their little destructive heaven, they’ve been causing much less havoc in Myst. There have been a few blunders here and there, those are miniscule compared to what he was doing before.  
“And it’s all thanks to you doll.” He winks at me, “With all that you’ve done, my support in the people has gone up by at least 20%.” He takes a drink out of his glass as I contemplate what he said.  
“Phantom...May I ask you something?” I ask. He swallows before answering, “Of course doll.” He gives me a warm and genuine smile. He’s been giving me those a lot more lately.  
“Are the votes all you care about? Do you care at all about your brother in general?” I try not to sound harsh, but by the brief look of pain that shoots across his face for just a moment, I know I did.  
He places his glass down and stares out the window of the living room. Overlooking the city that is his. “I feel as if I can trust you with this. But I still want you to swear to me you will not tell another living soul what I am about to say.” He looks over at me. “I swear, I won’t tell anything living or dead.”  
He looks back at the window. In the reflection I can see his face full of sorrow. As if I can see his heartbreaking just through his face alone. “It’s my fault Mare is the way he is.”  
I don’t say a word, allowing him to continue as he wishes. “When we were young, our parents were never truly there for us. We didn’t have much in life. And they said that we deserved to feel like trash. Because that’s all we were to them and to the world.”  
I walk up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder lightly. Ready to back away if he needed space. But all he does is place his own hand firmly over mine. “I’m-”  
“Let me finish, doll.” He says in a voice as gentle as he could muster at the moment. “I didn’t want to be treated like trash. I knew that wasn’t what I was. So I went out to prove them wrong. I worked my ass off to prove my worth...Mare however.” He pauses. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He wraps his fingers around my hand and starts stroking my knuckles.  
“He believed every word those bastards said. I tried to help him. With the money I earned, I bought him anything and everything he ever wanted. I allowed him to do what he wanted. I got us out of the environment...But I see now I have made many mistakes.” He squeezes my hand, “The biggest one that I realized much too late, is that even with all of the money and gifts I drowned him in. How much freedom I gave him. I never stood up for him. I never truly told him how wrong they were. How he wasn’t just a waste of space...I never truly showed or told him just how much I love him.”  
We sit in silence for a minute. Processing what he just said. I move my hand away from his and wrap my arms around his waist. Resting my head on his back. He stiffens as a reaction, before resting both of his hands over mine. Our fingers intertwining. I see a figure move out of the corner of my eye, but I brush it off.  
“What is it like?” He asks, “To feel loved by your parents?” I softly sigh “I wish I knew.” He squeezes my hands gently. His reflection in the window showing remorse. “Would you be comfortable talking about it?” He asks, “You were kind enough to listen to my story. I would enjoy hearing yours.”  
“I was an orphan. Never knew my parents. All I knew is that I was left in a dumpster as a baby, under a box. I was found the next morning screaming my little head off. And from then I jumped from foster home to foster home. Even if the family was nice to me, I never truly connected with them or felt like I had a home anywhere…” I smile a little, “And then something amazing happened.”  
I heard him let out a little laugh, “And what would that be, doll?” He asks. “I was brought to a wonderful world, with a sun as red as flames. And I met two brothers. One rambunctious but kind deep down…” I squeeze him tighter for a moment, “And one who is handsome, cocky, but has the biggest heart I’ve ever seen.”  
He pulls apart my hands and pulls away from me. Just when I start to regret my choice of words, thinking I’ve gone too far, he wraps his arms around my waist. Pulling me into a tight hug. As if he never wants to let go of me. I hug him back, burying my head in his chest. He leans his head up to whisper in my ear, “We share a pain that you don’t deserve.”  
I pull away just enough to grab his face in my hands. “Neither do you.” I say just below a whisper. As if the words are so fragile it would fall apart if I say it any louded.  
His eyes look glassy as they look into mine. His eyes look more of a gentle brown than a deep red. He cups his hand on my cheek and the other rest on my hip. He starts to lean in as my heart starts racing. I know he is now trusting me with a side of him he never shows anyone else. A side of him that is his most vulnerable. He may be a demon, but in this moment, he is showing that he is completely human…  
And then he pulls away before our lips could even touch.  
“No.” He says, “I can’t.” He pushes me away before I could question him. A look of confusion crosses my face and he notices. “You’re human. I’m a demon.” I feel my heart break a little. I look in his eyes and...nothing. No mutual feeling of hurt or pain like he trusted me to see before. He feels nothing. And that just hurts me even more.  
“You like learning. So why don’t I tell you why we can’t do this?” I don’t say a word. He picks up his wine glass once again, circling it in his hands.  
“There’s a legend around here. Over the years it’s turned more into a cautionary tale for a parent to read to their child at bedtime. But the stakes remain the same.” He takes a sip before continuing. “They say if a demon and a human get together and have a half blooded child, legends say our world as we know it would change drastically…” He slams his now empty glass down. “...We don’t like drastic changes. Especially when everything right now is fine as it is.”  
“Fine?” I say, gritting it through my teeth, “Your people hate mine. If I go outside without a mark, I would be killed. And you think that’s just fine?” He looks at me with an angry expression. “If the people saw me with a human, do you know how bad that would make me look? How many supporters I would loose in this election?!” He yells the last part.  
I stumble back. “I was wrong.” I say, “I thought you were a man who cared for others and for those you love.” I feel tears growing in my eyes as I grip my fist. “You only care about yourself.” I run off to my room before I give him a chance to say anything. Even though I saw him reaching out towards me before I ran, I don’t want to hear what he has to say.  
I just want to be alone right now.


	8. Chapter 8: Gatherings for the Rich and Powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom takes you out for a night of dancing. Who will you meet along the way?

After spending the entire night and the next day crying, I hear a knock at my door. “I don’t want to talk, Phantom.” I say, mustering up all of the strength I have to sound like I haven’t been crying.  
“It’s Mare.” The voice on the other side of the door says. I stay quiet. “I’m not here to make fun of you. Quite the opposite actually.” I sigh and reluctantly say, “Door’s open.”  
He opens the door, a plastic bag in his hand. “Figured you needed a day alone,” he lifts up the bag, “but I’ve brought us some ice cream. And I didn’t even rob or burn down a store to get it!”  
I laugh slightly as he sits down next to me. “I’m glad but, how did you know I was sad?” I ask. “Demon powers.” Is all he says on the matter, “Anyways, what’s up?” He hands me an ice cream tin and a spoon. I eat a spoonful of ice cream before I speak. “Me and Phantom...Well, Phantom kind of…” I couldn’t get the words out.  
“Broke your heart?” He asks, I just nod. “Let me guess. The half demon story?” I nod again. He sighs and wraps an arm around my shoulder. “Listen, as shitty as this is going to sound. As good of a chemistry you two have. The chances of you two working out are far to none.” I just lay my head in my hands.  
“I know it sucks to hear. To be perfectly honest, I really wish it wasn’t the case. I…” he leans back, “I actually think you and my brother would be great together if it wasn’t for one thing.” He looks at me angrily, “His status. No matter what he says, he cares about how he looks more than anything.” His spoon snaps in half in his hand from gripping it so hard. He notices and takes a breath in.  
“I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. It’s not my fault. It’s just who he is.” He looks away from me for a moment, “I know from experience…But.” He turns back to face me. “I’m not like that. You’re a good friend (Y/N). Human or not, I’m not leaving your side.” He playfully punches my arm, “Like it or not, you’re stuck with me!”  
I laugh a little, “Thank you Mare.” I say. Before he could reply, my door swings open. It’s Phantom.  
He points at me, “Dress up nice for tonight,” he says, “You’re coming with me. Formal event. 6 pm. Meet me in the living room by then.” Before I could question him, he walks away.  
“I...What just happened?” I ask Mare. “I think he just asked you out?” He says with a stupid grin on his face. “Wait, really? But what about last night and-” Mare pulls me up off of the bed. “Doesn’t matter now. Go take a shower! You look like shit!” He says, that smile still on his face.  
I have to admit. He is getting my hopes up. What if he did change his mind? What if he does have feelings for me? With this in mind and the excitement getting to me, I go off to get ready.

6 pm arrives and I’m all dressed and ready in my best formal attire. I met Phantom in the living room. He’s wearing a red and black tux, adjusting his cuffs before looking at me. He eyes me up and down with a smile on his face.  
“Look at you all dolled up.” He says, holding out his arm to me. “Ready to get going?” He asks. I nod and take his arm. It’s weird for such a 180 to happen in less than 24 hours. But it’s a very welcoming one.  
“Where are we heading off to?” I ask as we head to the limo, him opening the door for me. “It’s a surprise.” He says while winking at me.  
I get into the limo and he hops in right next to me. “I promise it’s a really nice place. You’ll love it doll.” There he is with the nickname again. It’s like nothing’s really changed between us. A part of me is still nagging to ask him about last night. It feels wrong how he’s just ignoring what happened as if it was all just some bad dream. But the other voice in my head is telling me to keep quiet and don’t ruin this moment.  
And that’s just what I do.  
30 minutes later, we arrive at the front gate of a manor. The bricks are light brown and some of the windows have a yellow tint to them. The driver opens the door for us and me and Phantom head up to the door arm and arm.  
Inside is marvelous. A beautiful looking living room alone with the staircase is sealed off with a red velvet rope. We walk by the kitchen where some people are idley chatting and laughing as they drink wine.  
Phantom leads me outside to the large balcony, where the main party clearly is. Fairy lights hand around and above the railings. Giving the places a soft, white glow. Most people are dancing around with a partner on the dance floor. But some are hanging out around the bar, and some are even dipping their feet into the pool.  
I’m so memorized by everything that I barely notices Phantom looking off somewhere with a disgruntled face. Before looking at me with a much softer expression. “Come dance with me doll.” He leads us to the dance floor.  
We stand by the edge of it as he puts one of his hands on my hip, and the other in mind. I rest my free hand on his shoulder and we start moving. Step by step.  
“I apologize if I step on your feet.” I say. He chuckles, “No worries doll.” He says before spinning me around. I smile widely as in this moment I feel butterflies in my chest. I wish that was all I felt, but the gnawing feeling was still there.  
“Phantom, I-”  
“I apologize for interrupting your dance.” I jump and look at the man who spooked me. He wears a white suit, his hair is as black as night and his skin is completely gray. “May I have a dance with your partner?” He looks at me with a smile that seems a little too friendly.  
I look at Phantom for help. He looks upset, angry even. But he looks around, other people are looking at us. “As you wish.” He says, giving me an apologetic glance before walking off of the dance floor.  
The man bows to me, “What’s your name dear?” He asks. “(Y/N).” I say as he gets into the same dance stance Phantom did. I honestly just want to get this over with.  
“(Y/N), pardon my curiosity, but I must ask. What is your relation to Phantom?” He asks. “I help him keep control of his brother.” I say nonchalantly. “Ah, so it’s you who’s stopped his terror on the city.” He says, “I must say, you’ve done quite a good job then. Shame you work for a man such as Phantom.” I’m taken aback. “You should consider working for someone more suitable for you dear.”  
“Those are bold words to come out of a person that I don’t know.” I say boldly. He glares at me for a moment and I start to worry that maybe I was a little too bold. Until he put his charming smile back on his face. Now I know it looks faker than ever.  
“Where are my manors?” He says, “Darkiplier my dear. But please, call me Dark.” It all clicks. Dark is Phantom’s rival in the election. His one and only rival.  
At this point I knew I wanted to be done. Not only do I know about how cunning this man is, how charming he acts and how easily he puts on a persona to manipulate people into liking him. I know just how much he hates humans.  
“You know…” I say, “It’s rude to interrupt peoples dates like that.” Dark gives me a confused look before letting out a deep chuckle. “Oh my dear, do you really think he brought you here for a date?” He asks. “(Y/N).” We stop dancing. “I apologize for being the one to break the news to you. But Phantom doesn’t do dates.” He says.  
I feel an overwhelming amount of emotions in my body. On one hand, this man is a known manipulator. He lies to get what he wants. But on the other hand, mine and Phantom’s argument last night. As much as I hate to say it, he has a point. And what’s worse? He can see it in me.  
“You should go back to him.” He says, “Clear things up a bit, shall you?” His smile remains the same. Warm looking, charming even. But his eyes turn sinister. Glaring me down as if he can read my very soul. It makes me feel sick to my stomach.  
I don’t say a word. Walking away from him, I can feel his eyes looking at me as I walk towards Phantom. Who looks relieved upon seeing me. “I’m so sorry about that doll,” He says, grabbing my hands in his. “Phantom,” I say, “May we talk somewhere private please?” I ask. He looks a bit worried, but nods. “Yeah, yeah.” He says, “Down in the garden is good.” He escorts me down there with a hand on the small of my back.  
Once we’re away from the party, surrounded by nothing but lights and roses, I look at him. “Phantom,” I say, “Why did you bring me here?” I ask. He looks a bit confused. “What do you mean?” He asks. “I mean, this is a political party, right?” I ask, “Why would you bring me here on our first date?”  
He stumbles back a bit, “Woah, woah, woah! Who ever said that this was a date?” He says. My heart starts breaking again. Just like last night all over again. I start to feel even more pissed off “You told me to dress up, you act all caring towards me, you dance with me and carry me around like arm candy.” I come to a conclusion, “Am I just here to make you look good?” I ask.  
“What? No.” He sighs, “I wanted this to be a way for me to apologize for last night.” He says, “But this isn’t a date. Just a night out between two colleagues.” He turns away from me.  
“I don’t get it?” I say, “You say you don’t care if I’m human, you’ve shown me your soft side, we work together so well.” I feel tears brink my eyes. “Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?”  
“IT’S BECAUSE I’M TOO SCARED TO SAY THAT I LOVE YOU!” He shouts in my face. I stumble back. Did he...really just say that? He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I tried to show you. Giving you items, a place to live, open up my office and books to you.” He sounds so heartbroken and desperate. Like it’s been building up inside of him. “I give you everything you want.” He says.  
“Phantom.” I say, “I don’t want you to buy me things. I don’t need materialistic items from you.” I grab his hands in mine. Rubbing his knuckles with my thumb. “I want you.” I say in a soft and gentle voice.  
He sighs. Keeping his hands in mine, but his face looks tired. “I wish I could give you it. But…” He sighs. “You know about demon marks, correct?” I nod. “Well what you might know is that they’re also soulmate markings. A demon's partner will have the same mark as them.” He let go of one of my hands. “What you don’t know, and what I’m trusting you with keeping a secret, is that the dark circles around my eyes?” He gestures to them, “Those aren’t my real markings.” He moves his ear to the side. And I see something very familiar.  
A black, shiney rhombus on the underside of his ear. As if it was even a part of his skin. “This is my demon mark.” He says, “Hidden ones are taboo here. So I use the eyeliner to make a fake one.”  
I barely listen to him. That mark. That fucking mark. Could it mean? “Phantom.” I say in disbelief. I move my ear to the side to show him that I have the exact same mark as him. He looks at me with wide eyes. Taking his hand and rubbing his thumb over the mark. Examining it. “Could it be…”  
He pulls away and smiles widely. The biggest, more happiest smile I’ve ever seen on him. I give him the same smile in return. He laughs as he let's go of my other hand to cup my face. “It’s you.” He says, “It’s actually you…”  
He finally pulls me into a passionate kiss. I kiss him back, feeling a roaring fire in me. So dangerous, so exciting, and yet so warm. After a minute, we pull back reluctantly. He’s still smiling at me. “Home. Now.” He says. I agree and try to run off with him in hand.  
“Not so fast.” He says before picking me up bridal style. I laugh as I wrap my hands around his neck. “Phantom!” I say. “I’m not letting you go until we get home.” He says. Running into the garden. “I know a shortcut.” He says.  
I just smile and rest my head on his shoulder. Looking at his face, feeling so safe and warm and comfortable in his arms. Everything just feels so right in this moment.  
I never want it to end.


	9. Chapter 9: Peacefulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a good day.

I feel the sun beam on my face, along with strong arms wrapped around my waist. Legs tangled with mind under the heavy, red blankets. And the face of the man I love buried in the crook of my neck. Overall, I feel warm and safe.  
I open my eyes and see the time on the clock. 8 am. As my vision starts to clear up, I feel a light kiss pressed on my cheek. “Good morning love.” Phantom says. I turn around and look at him. His eyes are still half lidded, but a warm and sleepy smile plasters his face.  
“Good morning to yourself.” I smile back at him, placing my hands on his bare chest as I lean up to give him a light kiss. Pulling back we’re both chuckling lightly. “I could get used to waking up like this…” I say. He puts his arms from my waist to my back and pulls me closer. Laying my head on his chest, one of his hands moves up to my head to comb through my hair. “I never want to let you go.” He says before kissing the top of my head.  
We lay in silence for a while. I think back on my old life back on earth. It seems like such a blur now. Like it was all a nightmare that I was set free of when I came here. Now I know why I felt like I never belonged on earth, why I felt so different, why I feel at home in this world. I’m actually happy that I’m a demon, now I know that there’s nothing wrong with me. I just wasn’t around the right people. But now I have friends, a home, a lover. I don’t want anything to change.  
“You know…” I say, “It’s 8 am. I’m surprised you slept in that much.” I touch our foreheads together. “Well what can I say? The bed is a lot warmer with you in it.” He pushes me by my shoulders to lay me down on the bed, hovering over me. He smiles down at me, “Is this what you dreamed of when you were a little fan of me?” He winks at me. I feel my face blush both in embarrassment and in flusterness by just how good he looks right now.  
“You-You knew about that?” I stutter. He laughs lightly and places a hand on my cheek. “I saw both your doll and your poster yesterday, love. Plus the way you looked at me when we first met.” I feel my face grow redder, he kisses my forehead. “Relax love, it’s adorable.” He says leaning into me, “You’re adorable.”  
Right as we kiss, the door swings open. “Phan I need the windows at the warehouse re...placed…” Mare looks at both of us wide eyed. Phantom glares back at him, but I just hide my face under the blanket. “I’m telling Anti he owes me money!” I hear his footsteps run down the hall and a faint yell of “ANTI PAY UP!”  
“It’s safe now, love.” Phantom says while pulling the blanket away from my face. “Well I’m afraid that we’ll have to cut our morning short. Duty calls for us.” He kisses me one last time before getting up to get dressed.  
I whine as he does. “I don’t want to though,” I say, “I like laying down with you.” He looks over at me as he buttons on a red dress shirt. “I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight, okay?” He grabs my hand and helps pull me up out of the bed. “Alright,” I say.  
He gives me a quick forehead kiss. “Now go get dressed sweetheart. Mare said something about the windows needing to be replaced.”

I lean against the wall of the warehouse as the workers put new windows into frame. Mare and Anti sit side by side with me, each of us a drink in hand and snacks galore on the floor in front of us.  
“So,” Mare says, “You and Phantom are finally a thing?” Mare asks. I nod my head. “So he doesn’t mind the whole you being human thing?” He asks. Anti looks at me in bewilderment. “Wait, you're a human?!” He asks, surprised. “Actually yesterday we both found out that I was a demon.” I show them the mark behind my ear as proof. “And that we’re soulmates. Phantom has a demon marking just like this.” I say.  
Mare and Anti just kind of stare at me. “You’re actually a demon?” Mare asks. “You thought you were a human BUT you were a demon?!” Anti says. “Was nobody going to tell me this?” He asks. “Well we kind of thought you’d kill them.” Mare says. Anti lowers his eyelids at Mare, “I’d kill anyone who pisses me off. Human or demon. I’m not biased.” He shrugs. “But ah well, I forgive ya.” He “playfully” punches my shoulders. I rub it because it hurts like hell. “T-Thanks.” I say through the pain.  
“Well I’m glad you won’t have to live in fear of being found out anymore.” He says. “Though honestly this whole thing wouldn’t have dragged on for so long if you just got your soul checked.” Anti takes a swing of his drink.  
“My soul checked?” I ask. “Yeah.” He says, “It’s mainly used for health reasons. To see if someone’s soul is breaking or whatever. Although that only happens to demons, it’s shown in the past what happens. Demon souls are red while human souls are white.” He says.  
“Interesting.” I say, “How do you know about this?” I ask. “I read it in a book once.” I let out an exaggerated gasp, “You can ready?!” I say. He punches me in the arm again. “Shut up!” He says with a small grin on his face. Mare laughs at us.  
My phone buzzes and I look at it. It’s a text from Phantom. Asking if I’ll be home by 6. I text him back that I will, with a few little hearts, and press send. “I have to back at the house by 6,” I say, “Phantom’s planning something for us. Until then, what do you guys wanna do?”  
“I wanna do wheelies on the bike!” Anti says and he runs out to get it. “I call sitting in the back first!” I say. Mare whines, “No fair!”


	10. Chapter 10: Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Phantom have a lovely date night! And you learn some new things along the way.

I arrive home at 6 pm sharp. Mare and Anti wanted to stay behind for a few more hours. Mostly because they wanted me and Phantom to have some alone time. It would have been a nice gesture if it wasn’t for all the winking, nudging, and going ‘bow-chica-wow wow’ every time they said it.  
Phantom is sitting on the couch in the living room. He looks at me and smiles. “I suggest getting dressed in something nice” he says, “I’m taking you out tonight and I would love to show my baby doll off.” I give him a look of bewilderment. “Like an outing or?...” I ask. “Like a date.” He says, “Our first proper date that has nothing to do with my work.” I feel butterflies fly in my chest.  
He walks up to me with a swing in his hips. Placing his hands on my waist. “But first…” he gives me a deep and passionate kiss.  
I, reluctantly, pull away after a minute. “Darling as much as I love this, I do really have to get ready if we’re going out on a date.” He hums a little. “Fine.” He says, “But hurry back soon please. I’ve missed you all day.” He gives me one last kiss before sending me off.

I walk back out a half an hour later, all dressed up and ready to go. Phantom is now in a new outfit too. Sporting his normal red and black color scheme of course, but it’s more formal that his regular attire. And by more formal, I mean he has a jacket. But there’s something else about his that stands out that I can’t put my finger on…  
“Looking as beautiful as ever.” He says, “Although you’re going to need this,” he shows me a wet cloth in his hands, and he starts to wash off my fake demon mark with it. “Phantom what are you-” And that’s when I notice...He’s not wearing eyeliner.  
“No more hiding. Both of us.” He throws the cloth away once he’s done, replacing it with his hand on my cheek. “We’re gonna show them who we are. And be proud.” His hand slides down from my cheek to my hand. Squeezing it lightly. “Now come on. Let’s get going, doll. You’re gonna love this.”

“You know if you wanted to bring home breadsticks, you could've just asked for a box.” Phantom says to me while walking backwards as we exit the restaurant. “Yeah but where's the fun in that?” I say as I stick one more bread stick into my purse. He playfully rolls his eyes at me, but a smile still plasters his face.  
“So, why are we walking home?” I ask. “Oh, we’re not going home yet.” He turns back around and starts walking. “The night’s just getting started, doll.” He stops and looks at me. “Did you think that it was?”  
I stutter a little. “N-No.” I say. He chuckles and puts a hand on the small of my back. “Dinner is nice, but it’s not something special.” He smiles as he looks up ahead. “Not like this.” We stop at a large building made of marble, tall pillars holding it up.  
“This is the demonic and humanoid history museum.” He says while walking us up the stairs. “Normally it’s closed at this time, but I pulled a few strings and we got the whole place to ourselves.”  
I look up at the building in awe. “Phantom...you didn’t have to.” He puts a finger on my lips. “Hush. I wanted to. You wanna learn more about demons, I wanna learn more about humans. Although you aren’t one, you know more than I do.” He leads us inside. Once we enter, all of the lights turn on one by one in a row.  
The entire way is full of flags, statues, and different artifacts. More pillars lining up the walls, and between them are doors that lead to different sections of the museum.  
“Left side is demon stuff, right side is human stuff. I figure you want to start with the demon stuff?” He asks me. I nod my head and we head over. He talks to me about some of the statues and artifacts. All of them are interesting, but one picture intrestment. I don’t know why, but I’m drawn to it. A wanted poster of a man.  
"Darcel Mariak.” Phantom says, noticing my interest in said poster. “He was pretty powerful. Almost in my position. I even looked up to him as a kid, and still use some of his ideas for policies.” I look at Phantom. “Then why was he wanted? What happened to him?” I ask.  
“...He fell in love with a human.” He walks away from it. “I think her name was Allia or Andrea or something...But the public found out. They tried to run, but in the end they both got killed. Right before the woman could go through the portal back into the human world.”  
I walk up to him and put my hand on his arm. He grabs it gently and looks down at me. “He used to be a great man, but was then seen as the boogeyman. Someone you don’t want to become.” He grips my hand. “I was…” “But you’re not.” I say, “I’m a demon. It’s okay. We can be together.” He turns around and cups my face in his hands. Smiling a little.  
“There was a rumor about them.” He says, “That they had a child that made it through the portal. But most people doubt it. Not many people saw it happen, so it’s hard to tell. But no one has seen a half demon. So either there was no child, or they died.” I look down. “It’s sad...that they ended up dying because they loved each other.” I say. He signs, “I know doll...I know.” He hugs me. “I know…”  
After a few minutes of him stroking my hair and back, he looks at me. “Why don’t we see some of the human stuff?” He says, “There’s something I’ve been dying to show you all night.”  
He leads me to the other side of the museum. Which reminds me a lot of a museum back on earth. He walks past everything and takes me to a set of doors. “Close your eyes.” He says, “I want it to be a surprise.” I do as he says and close my eyes.  
I hear the doors creek open and his hands fall onto mind. “Keep them closed.” He says as he leads me into the room. “Careful of the steps.” We slowly walk down them. Once we reach what I assume is the bottom of them, he let's go of my hands. “Almost done, just a little longer.” After a few seconds he picks me up bridal style. “I just need you to lay down, and then you can open them.” Once he lays me down on something soft, I ask “Now?” “Now.” He confirms.  
I open my eyes, looking up at a ceiling full of stars. A dark blue sky just like one back on earth. “We don’t have many stars here in the city. I figured you’d like this place as much as I do.” He says, laying next to me and grabbing my hand.  
“It’s perfect.” I say as I lean my head on his shoulder. He pulls me by my hip and we cuddle as we watch the stars twinkle on the ceiling. “This is a nice view.” I say. “It really is.” Phantom says, looking directly at me. I playfully glare at him. “You sly fucker.” I say. “Well if you’d like me to be. But we’ll wait until we get home.” He winks. My face starts burning up again. I swear he always makes me do that.  
“For now though, I just want us to enjoy this moment. For you to stay in my arms for a little while longer.” He says, finishing it off with a quick peck on the lips. I smile at him. “Well, how can I say no to that?” So for a while, the two of us just lay there. No elections, to work, nothing but the two of us enjoying the others embrace.  
I wish it would have stayed that way.


	11. Chapter 11: Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is a very special event! I wonder what will happen.

The night before election night is a big one here in Myst. In public, Phantom is acting calm and collected on the outside. But here in our bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed, hanging his head down, bags under his eyes and his tie hanging loose around his neck.  
“You want me to order you a drink?” I ask him, standing by the wall phone. “Please do doll. Scotch on the rocks.” He sighs. I call the butler to order his drink, then sit behind him. Rubbing his shoulders.  
“You’ve got this in the bag darling.” I whisper in his ear. He nods his head, resting one of his hands over mine. “You never know darling. Yes I have my supporters, but Dark is a very charming man…”  
I roll my eyes playfully and move over to sit on his lap. “Like anyone could ever be more charming than you.” I say. He looks at me, “You’re only saying that because you’re my partner.” He says. I gently cup his face in my hands, “Exactly, so I know you best.” He stares at me blankly before forming a large grin on his face.  
“God I love you…” he cups my face back and pulls me in for a kiss. It doesn’t last long as the butler knocks on the door. Phantom groans at us parting. “Come in.” He grumbles. I go to move off of his lap. But he gently lays his hand on my knee, signalling me to stay.  
His butler comes in and hands him his scotch. “Anything else sir?” His butler asks. Phantom looks at me, non verbally asking me if I wanted anything. I shake my head no, and he looks back at his butler. “That will be all, thank you.” His butler bows and leaves the room.  
Phantom takes a quick sip of his scotch before putting it down. “Now...where were we?” we both grin at each other as he starts leaning towards my lips again.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
“Fuck.” Phantom groans and leans back. “Come in.” His butler comes in once again. “Apologize sir, but I’ve just received an update on tonight's event.” Phantom nods, “Lay it on me.” He keeps his hand resting on my knee. “It appears that Mr Dark has done some research and dug up an old rule.” He looks at me, “Not only will you get scanned, but (Mr/Mrs/Mx) (Y/N) will have to as well.” I look at Phantom in confusion, but he just shrugs. “Alright, thank you.” His butler bows once again before heading out.  
“I’m sorry, I’m getting scanned for what?” I look at him. Phantom smiles softly at me. “Relax darling, it’s just a scan to show that you’re a demon. You just get scanned, the room illuminates red, and you’re good to go.” He kisses my head.  
“How do they know?” I ask. “Well it’s all about your soul darling. A demon’s soul is red, and a human's soul is white.” He says. I look down at my lap. I'm a little bit nervous. I have no idea why I am, but I am. I’m a demon, right?  
“Hey.” Phantom cups my face gently in his hands. “It’s okay. You have a mark. You’re a demon.” He smiles warmly at me. I nod. “Okay...It’s gonna be okay.” I say. But I still feel a nagging feeling in my gut.  
“Now with that out of the way…” he picks me up and lays me down on the bed. “I would like to get back to what we were doing before we got interrupted.” I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. “Then what are you waiting for?” I say.  
We kiss once again, his hands resting gently on my face, and my hands combing through his hair. As things get a little more heated, we hear the door open. As I pull back slightly, I heard the door slam close and the door lock.  
Phantom sits up, his hand glowing red as it’s aimed at the door. “Not this time baby doll. No one's gonna interrupt us now. I place my hands on his shoulders as he starts to lean back in. “Wait,” I say, “What if it’s something important?”  
Just then I hear Mare yell through the door, “Phan! I wanna show you what I can do with my nose!” I look towards the door, then back at Phantom. “Nevermind it’s just Mare, we’re good.” He laughs before leaning down again to continue our little session.

I have no idea how Phantom convinced Mare to dress up for tonight. But somehow, he did. Although you can tell by the grimace look on his face that he is not enjoying it.  
He stands behind me and Phantom as we stand on one side of the stage. While Dark stands on the other side, alone and grinning ear to ear. Luckily this is more of a private event. Just us, Dark, and a few news people trying to see if they can get a scoop.  
Dark is the first to go up. He stands on the podium, a faded light dances over his body for a good minute. And a faint beeping sound can be heard. One, two, three times. Then the scanner illuminates red.  
He walks off proudly, whether it’s pride in himself as a demon, or pride because he’s an egotistical asshole, I’m unsure.  
Phantom is next. He kisses my cheek before stepping up. The same process happens with the light and the three beeps. Once again, it comes out as red. He walks off the podium nonchalantly. Giving me a kiss on the forehead once he’s back by my side. “Your turn darling.” he gives me a warm smile before I walk up myself.  
The bad feeling in my stomach comes back as I walk up to the podium. I take one last glance at Phantom, who’s still smiling at me warmly, before I take my place.  
The lights dance over my body for what feels like an eternity.  
Beep.  
Right in this moment, questions start to form in my mind. Ones I’ve been trying to avoid.  
Beep.  
I know I have a mark, but if I’m a demon...how did I end up on earth?  
Beep.  
The room goes dead silent as the light appears. I feel myself freeze up once it does. Phantom’s once warm smile drops to a face of shock and fear. Mare is the same. But Dark’s face stays the same malicious grin.  
A demon's soul is red, a human’s soul is white.  
So please tell me…  
Why is mine pink?


	12. Chapter 12: Hollow walls and emptiness

I wake up in a cold place, alone. Something I’m not used to nowadays. My head is pounding as the memories start flooding back to me.  
The pink soul, the guards dragging me out, my pleas and cries drowned out by Dark’s vicious laughter, Mare trying to fight the guards to get to me...And Phantom staying frozen in place.  
I open my eyes, seeing a bare but spacious room around me. Yet as I get up, I feel I hit a translucent wall. I look around and see the faint outline of a bubble around me. Next to me is a large window that overlooks the city from a high view. Much like at home...except this view doesn’t feel warm and safe and beautiful. Instead, it feels like it’s mocking me.  
“You’re up…” I turn around once again and see Phantom. Faint red mist dissipates around him. He just teleported in here.  
“Phan!” I grin and run to the edge of my bubble. Trying to get as close to him as possible. He stands still.  
“Thank goodness, maybe with you here now we can find a way to get me out and-” he lifts his hand up, signalling me to stop talking. “I can’t. Not right now.” my grin fades away. “But...why?”  
He looks up at me. Looking tired and defeated. “The election ends in a few hours, if I win, then I’ll be able to get you out of there…” he grips his can tightly, “And then I’m sending you back to earth.”  
My eyes widen. “What? Why? This place is my own, and you can’t leave it if you’re ruling-” He looks at me, “I didn’t say we are going to earth. Just you.”  
I stare at him in disbelief. Going alone? Without him? “Phan...Why? Why are you doing this?” I feel my eyes start to tear up. He looks away from me once again, “...The people of Myst don’t like change. It would be selfish if their leader chose his happiness over theirs.” I see his fist tighten until his knuckles are white.  
“Selfish...You want to talk about being selfish?” I grit my teeth, “Selfish is what you’re being right now. You are willing to throw away everything we have all for some STUPID. FUCKING. TITLE.” He looks over again, “There is no other way out of it-”  
“There fucking is.” I interrupt him, “There are millions of ways that we can both get out of this and still be together. You know that. You also know that each of them involves giving up your title as ruler...And you don’t want to give that up, do you?”  
Phantom stays dead silent, looking at me over his shoulder. After a few heavy seconds, he turns his back on me again. “Tomorrow morning. You’re going back to earth. And that’s final.” Before I can speak up again, he turns into a puff of red smoke and disappears.  
Now cold and alone in this prison, I allow myself to let out a choke before I begin sobbing uncontrollably. My legs shake before I fall on my knees. My sobs echoing in this large room in which I stand alone. No more lover, no more home, only me and this bubble. Until I am forced to go back to the life I hated more than anything. I am completely alone now…  
...That was, until I heard the crash.


	13. Chapter 13: Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're saved! Now what?

Looking over to where the crush originated, I see millions of pieces of broken glass lying on the floor. Surrounding it in a motorcycle. On top of it are two familiar figures.  
“Sup ya bastard. We’ve come to save the day.” Anti says as he and Mare get off. My eyes widen, a grin stretches across my face. “Mare! Anti! How did you two find me?” I look at the now broken window, and then back at them. “And how did you get up here?”  
Mare shrugs, “Super cool demon powers...and a shit ton of gas.” He walks up to the bubble and nonchalantly pops it. “And boom! You’re free. You can thank us lat-” Before Mare can finish, I hug both of them. “Thank you…”  
Anti stiffens up a bit, clearly not used to being hugged. But Mare chuckles and hugs me right back. “Once we figured out Phantom wasn’t going to do anything, we got here as soon as we could.”  
I back up a look down at the ground. “So you know about his plan…” they both nod. “Fuckin bullshit if you ask me.” Anti speaks up. “Sorry we look so long by the way. We had to get gas, loot the gas station, and we got you a snack while we were there!” Mare pulls up a gas station plastic bag.  
“Wait, what did you say about looting the gas station?” I ask, he ignores me completely. “I got you a slushie!” he smiles. Anti crosses his arms. “You can drink it on the back of the bike. Come on,” he motions his head towards the bike before turning around.  
“Wait! Where are we even going? We don’t have a plan.” I say. “Yeah we do. We’re going to find Phan, slap some sense into him, and then we’re gonna add another third step here. And then boom! Happy ending!” Mare and Anti look way too satisfied about that plan. But I really can’t think of anything better.  
I sigh and hop onto the back of the bike. “Let’s just get going.”  
“Right on!” Anti says as he hops onto the bike in front of me. Mare right behind me. Making me sandwiched between the two. “Phanom should be at town hall with Dark. They should be starting the election broadcast soon. We need to get there before then.”  
“How are we going to get down though? How did you even get up here? We’re like, 50 feet in the air!” I say.  
“100 feet actually.” Mare perks up, “As for getting down...hang on tight.” Before I could question them, Anti reves up his bike. Turning it around and heading straight for the broken window.  
“Why are we doing this?!” I ask. The response I get from Anti right before we drive off?  
“There’s a reason why we put you in the middle!”


	14. Chapter 14: Raise Against the Polls

I’m glad I didn’t drink the slushie Mare and Anti got me. Because if I did, I would be throwing it back up. I’m too scared to look at Mare and Anti, but from their joint laughter, I can tell they’re enjoying falling 100 ft from the air.  
Me however? Not so much.  
As we start to get closer and closer to the ground, I close my eyes shut. Bracing myself for the impact...And then we stopped.  
I open my eyes again and see that we’re on the ground, driving along like normal. “...How did you-” Mare interrupts me, “Demon powers, feather fall, you’re very frigail.”  
“Am not!” I exclaim. Mare and Anti narrow their eyes at me. “Hey, eyes on the road!”  
“Okay MOM!” Anti rolls his eyes before looking at the road as he drives.  
The monitors on the buildings start showing election results. Phantom is only in the lead by a few. It’s dangerously close.  
“We tried our best to make sure your secret stayed safe...but some of it did slip through the cracks. For now, it’s mostly just rumors though.” Mare says.  
“How did you guys manage to do that?” I ask. “Oh we just beat up a bunch of reporters and destroyed their equipment.” Mare smirks as a car with a person holding a camera out pulls up next to us, “Like this!” he grabs the camera from the man and casually smacks it over his face. Throwing the camera onto the streets afterwards. “Problem solved!”  
A bit disturbed, yet thankful at the same time, I just nod and stay quiet for the rest of the ride.  
After a half an hour of high speed chasing, we finally reach the building where the election is taking place.  
Before I could say anything, Anti yells “Hold on tight!” and he crashes through the door. I close my eyes and brace myself. Once everything quiets down, I open them again.  
I look around the room and see many shocked faces. Including Phantom.  
Anti and Mare get off of the bike. “Phan. What the actual fuck are you doing.” Mare speaks up.  
Phantom looks at him angrily, “What are YOU doing? Destroying government property and trying to ruin this election is a new low for you.”  
Mare clenches his fist, “All this time and you STILL only care about this stupid election?!” He yells, “What about (Y/N)? You’re willing to drop them like it was nothing just for a stupid title.”  
“Why don’t you understand, it’s not just the title? It’s-it’s the responsibility that comes with it.” Phantom barks out. His whole body starts shaking uncontrollably. His face twisting as if he’s trying to regain control on himself.  
“Then why keep it?” I speak up, “Is it really worth all of this? Pushing away your loved ones, for a job you don’t really enjoy?”  
Phantom stays quiet for a moment. Contemplating what to say, before he finally speaks up. “...I...I offered you all I can. A safe way back to earth…” he looks so tired and defeated. Still trying to stop himself from shaking.  
Mare sighs, “You want them gone?...Fine.” he walks up to his brother's face. “But I’m going with them.”  
Phantom’s face immediately turns into a shocked frown. His eyes show that his heart splits into two. “W-What?...”  
“You heard me. I’m going to earth with them. I’d much rather be with a supportive friend than with a brother who will stab me in the back for his own personal gain.” he turns around and walks towards me and Anti. “Come on (Y/N). We’re leaving.”  
I look back at Phantom, his fist clenched and his eyes tearing up. Despite everything, my heart hurts seeing him like this. “...I love you...even though you stopped loving me back.” as I turn around, I heard the sound of something hitting the ground.  
I turn once again and see Phantom, on his knees. Tears falling on his face, dropping onto the carpet below him.  
“I...I’ve never stopped loving you…” he chokes up, “I...I will never stop…” looking down at the ground, he reaches one hand towards us. “Please….Don’t go…”  
I look back at Mare. He looks hurt, but he looks at me and gives me a little nod. The choice is up to me.  
I tear up myself and look back at Phantom before running up to him. Falling to the ground to hug him tightly. “I won’t leave you if you won’t leave me…”  
He quickly hugs me back in a tight death grip. “Never. I’m never fucking leave.” he wipes his tears before lifting both of our heads up. Looking over at the poll one more time. Both him and Dark are tied. He can very easily win this.  
“I’ll prove it.” He kisses me passionately. Many of the reporters in the room start taking pictures. But neither of us care. We pull apart after a good minute.  
“But, your status” I choked out. Tears of my own falling down my face. He wipes them off gently with his thumb. “Fuck my status. Some things are more important that a stupid job...”  
A large buzzing sound plays. We all look at the screen in which it came from. The results for the election are in. And by only an extra 2%...  
Phantom won.


	15. Chapter 15: Our city with the red sun

Ever since I was a child, I dreamed of a world with a red sun. In a city that’s always glowing, around it are people with marks on their faces. A part of me used to feel fear about this city, I now know why. But that’s all gone now. Now, I only feel a sense of belonging.  
It’s been one year since I first came here. Me and Phantom are going out to celebrate. He says he has a special surprise for me, but this man honestly spoils me to no end. Especially after the election.  
Even though I had already forgiven him, he still insisted that he make things right in any way he can. A barrage of gifts, constant I love yous, even an entire bookstore at one point. A mix of that, and he feels bad about having to work a lot.  
I constantly tell him it’s fine, that I can just hang with Mare and Anti. But he insists that it’s not. And I will admit, it sometimes hurts to see him leave for many hours a day. It also hurts when he has to drop our date for important political shit. But I never blamed him for it.  
A knock on my door interrupts my thoughts. I shout a quick ‘come in!’ and Phantom opens the door. All dressed up nicely in a suit and tie. Black and red color coating of course. A warm smile plastered onto his face.  
“Hey there beautiful.” He says while walking up to me. Taking my hand in his and kissing the back of it. A blush lightly brushes on my cheeks. Even to this day, the simplest thing he does still charms me. It’s like a part of me is still a fangirl of his.  
“Hello yourself prince charming.” I say. He chuckles and looks down. A blush appearing on his cheeks himself. Looks like I got a little charm left in me as well.  
“Well...As much as I would love to stay here and admire you, I’m afraid we have to leave now if I can do your special surprise.” He holds my hand gently and brings them down together to our sides.  
“Lead the way darling.” I say. Together we walk out of our apartment. Ever since Mare moved out and moved in with Anti, it’s been so quiet. Almost empty. Well, until he visits that is. Which is a lot. But he’s surprisingly matured a lot over the past year. Especially since him and Phan have been going to therapy. Now understanding each other more, they’re more close than ever.  
And the best part? We haven’t had to pay for any property damages in 6 months! They still use the warehouse from time to time, but each time, there are a few less broken windows.  
Mare has been getting into music lately. Even learning how to play the guitar. We went to a few of his talent show cases, and I’m surprised at how good he’s gotten! Soon enough, he’ll be selling albums that fly off the shelves.

My thought is interrupted by Phantom parking on the side of the road. I look out the window and see a beautiful rose garden. Much like the one we confessed our love to each other in. Phantom gets out of the car to open my door. I kiss his cheek in thanks and walk out.  
Hand in hand, he leads me to the center of the garden. A beautiful gazebo with fairy lights around it lights it up as the sun starts to set. Soft music starts to play out of nowhere. Phantom steps in front of me and offers me his hand to dance.  
I gladly take it and dance around with him for what felt like eternity. Just the two of us in silence, until the end of the song comes. And Phantom speaks up.  
“The next election is happening soon…” I try my best to keep my smile, but my eyes must give something away. He looks at me, heartbroken. Like he’s looking at a kicked puppy. It’s not that I want to be sad, I just hoped that we could have a date where he didn’t talk about work. That was, until he continued.  
“I’m not running.”  
My eyes widened. “W-What?!” I ask. He just shrugs. “I’m not running. Dark can have it.” I shake my head. “But why?! This is everything you worked for! Are you really going to leave for a half demon?!” He instantly cups my face, making me look at him.  
“You are so much more than a half demon my love…” he kisses my head softly. “Most of the people don’t care. Because they saw that even though we’re together, the sun still comes up and the world still spins.”  
He backs away from me. “Besides. I have more important things to spend my time on.” I look at him. “Like what?” He smirks, “Well hopefully, my new spouse.”  
Before I can register what he just said, he gets on one knee. “(Y/N), my love.” he pulls a ring out of his pocket. A red ruby with a golden band. “Will you marry me?”  
I stand still, shocked. A million thoughts going through my mind. Tears swelling up in my eyes. I look up at the red sun I used to always dream about. It’s here. In this moment. After all we’ve been through.  
Who am I to say no?  
“Yes.”

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you all so much for reading this! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed right it. I'm sad to see it go, but who knows! Maybe one day I'll write a sequel? Only time will tell.


End file.
